


Recount of Broken Hearts

by viridianaln9



Series: Hearts and Damages [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bella was  brought to the past, but it could have been the worst mistake.





	Recount of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is so far a one shot.

**Recount of Broken Hearts **

_'Descendant of rats, traitor, no friendship leaves with you.'_

Those words kept repeating over and over in Bella's mind and she hated it those words. She was hurting and all she wanted to do was go home, return to where she belonged because it wasn't here.

"He was filled with gold sickness, Belladonna." Gandalf tells her sadly.

"He meant it." she told him and tried not to touch the side in which the bead used to be her wedding bead. She tried not to cry because she could and wouldn't not in-front of everyone.

"We could wait for him to wake." He told her.

"You and I both know that would be more trouble than it's worth." Bella told him. Bella had gone to the tents just to be turned back, Bofur couldn't come near her and some of the Dwarves from the company seemed confused in how to treat her. Thorin was fighting for his life and she couldn't do anything. If she was home, they could have taken him to the hospital and gotten him help. But they weren't there anymore.

"You don't have to go to the Dwarven camp, you can-"

"No, Gandalf his injuries were too deep, even in my time that is dangerous." She told him. "All I want is to go home, because I can't see him die."

"Very well." Gandalf said feeling guilty because they hadn't foreseen this happening for Bella to fall in love with the Dwarven King when they had brought her.

* * *

_Lothlorien- A Month Later _

"Belladonna Baggins, we thank you for the service you have done for us." Celeborn told her and Bella didn't say anything.

_'Your heart aches with love lost._' The voice said in her mind.

'I_ don't think you need to read my mind to understand that.'_ Bella told Galadriel.

"Look, my Lord and Lady all I ask is for you to return me home." Bella told them.

"Do you know where that is?" Celeborn asked her wondering because he could see it.

"I want to return to my time; that is all I want." Bella told them ignoring the question before.

"If this will heal you—"

"Yes, it will heal me." Bella told them cutting them off, why they were trying to keep her here she didn't understand or care, she just wanted to return to her time, with her friends and her books. "I don't belong here, I helped you and now I'm done and I want to return to my time that is all I want."

"We do not wish to make you hurt more." Galadriel told her.

"Then sent me to my time." Bella told them.

"Alright, Bella you have earned your peace." Galadriel said to her.

"Thank-you." She replied and put her hand in her pocket and felt the ring, she wanted to hide it for some reason but she didn't want reminders so she pulled it out. "I found this under the Misty Mountains, I don't know if it's important but I prefer not to take any souvenirs."

"Thank-you." Celeborn said and Galadriel looked at her in surprise.

* * *

'_Beep, Beep'_

"Oh, shut up." Bella groaned and it took a few minutes before she opened her eyes and sat up quickly which gave her whiplash and she looked around her room. She was in her bed and in her home. She touched the snooze button on the alarm and she was shocked. They had really done it, brought her home. She pulled her legs in and a sob came to her mouth and she began to cry hard and no one could stop her.

#

The grief of a wounded lion could be heard all the way to Rivendell or so people say. It was the scream of a Dwarf waking and knowing he had lost his wife to his greediness and not knowing where she was? Or he should be asking when?

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the plot.   
Let me know what you think?


End file.
